Pyramid Head x Alex Alternate Bogeyman ending
by Silent-Neutral
Summary: Inspired by the ending of SH5 Homecoming. Only, Alex suffers far greater...  Alex is being punished for his sins before becoming another servant of Silent Hill's God. But the Pyramid Head who's to punish him has his own way of doing it...
1. Chapter 1

"…I forgot…" Alex weakly uttered to himself, as the small lifeless body lay before him.

"I'm sorry…I…I never meant for this to happen…" He sobbed, before raising himself back on his feet.

He gave one last feeble glance over the pale body of the boy he swore to find and protect…but nothing could be done now. It was already over long before Alex ever left the town. Joshua was dead, he just never wanted to believe it…

He turned his back and with each slow painful stride he walked away to wherever his fate would lead him next. Alex could barely think; his mind was blank and thrown into a depressed state. Suddenly, the defeated soldier collapsed onto his knees again, betrayed the strength to move any further as silent tears formed in the lids of his traumatised eyes.

With all hope given into his despair and losing his resolve…Alex once again permitted his body to pass out. Not from the physical pain he felt from the migraines, but this time from the unbearable throbbing of a redefined heartache instead.

Eyes shedding all of his childhood pain and memories, darkness once again enveloped him as he lost consciousness in the nightmarish Hell he was already trapped in.

* * *

Blackness seemed to be lifted as faint light seeped through his pupils when Alex's eyes fluttered and gradually opened. Subconsciously wondering if he were dead, as well as immediately confirming he wasn't after recognising a more sharper pain than before.

Alex slightly grimaced at the pain he felt in his lower back while realizing he was still in that Hell. The light above him was dim, glaring over his body, almost mocking him of his desire to be free to find the light of the only world he knew was sane.

Alex glanced around at the room he was in. Familiar red painted the flaking rotting walls around him, debris littered the edges, and himself…bound down by thick iron chains as they stretched him over a metal counter right in the middle of the room as he glared up at the sinister light.

He quickly panicked however, when he noticed he was also completely stripped of his clothes. He also noticed faint smears of blood colouring the faded rusty metal.

Alex struggled, finding himself stuck in that situation for a third time, but this time was seemingly a lot more threatening…despite not being able to spot any potential weapons in the room unlike previously (as Holloway tried to drill out his eyes). Still, God only knew what fate had in store for him next, and judging by the nightmarish journey he had already been through so far, it was going to decide how his untimely end should occur.

The chains were heavy and harsh around his body; rust scraping across his skin as he tried to break free somehow. Helplessly, he called.

''Elle! Elle! Where are you…? …Are you here?''

Fearing for her, Alex felt she may as well be dead and that he was soon to follow.

To his complete horror, Alex heard the faint grinding sound of metal along metal in the distance. Although subtle the sound, the blood drained from his face as he froze at the knowing of the cause of such a terrifying noise. His breathing heightened, and the pain could no longer be felt as Alex desperately tried to free himself of the chains. The scraping grinding metal grew louder and louder as it gradually approached the room cutting through his eardrums and straight to his beating heart.

Right when Alex was certain that monster was right behind the door, the grinding stopped.

There was a pause. Alex felt time slow to a steady halt, his mind summoning an image of being cut vertically just like his father. Sweat beads trickled down his temple, as he waited unbearably to see that helmed demon once more burst through the door, about to claim Alex's soul with his massive cruel blade.

The suspense caused his fear to overwhelm him that Alex wished it would kill him before the monster could.

Instantly, Alex spotted the door handle turn on the other side of the room. Creaking, the door was slowly pushed open -the suspense agonizing for him- revealing a dark tall and pointed figure; the cause behind the grinding.

Alex stopped breathing for a split moment. Before he could take in the monster's massive and powerful frame, he began frantically struggling to free himself again, the rust dusting his body where it covered.

The triangular helmeted demon froze for a moment, as if watching the vulnerable and exhausted young man writhe in his restrained state.

Stepping forward from the door way, the monster reached for the door, and shut it behind him, continuing its calm advance on Alex. His fear grew and grew as it drew closer, threatening to consume his sanity.


	2. Chapter 2

''No…! No, get away from me! Go away!'' He warned in a croaky, hoarse voice.

The 'Pyramid head' ignored his cries and stopped at the side of the counter. He was dangerously close to Alex and once again paused to 'stare' at him.

Uncomfortable and entirely intimidated by its size and advantage over him, Alex eyed the jagged blade that was firmly held in the monster's grip only to have his eyes dart up at the menacing and disturbing helmet glaring down at him. The fact that he was stark naked before it made the matter much worse; he felt like an animal about to be slaughtered without mercy. Or as Holloway explained earlier…"sacrificed".

He shut his eyes, unable to look at the nightmare for any longer. Raw fear weakly trailed along his cheek.

''Oh God…please….spare me from this demon…don't kill me…please….please….''

The Pyramid head monster responded after a moment passed. Alex flinched at the shock of feeling the monster place its hand over his face, gently dragging it down agonizingly slow, wiping the tears caught on its fingers. Alex began to quietly sob into its hand, tasting and smelling the metallic traces of blood on it. He desperately tried to not imagine whose blood it could be.

The monster returned its hand and Alex awaited a painful death behind closed eyes…he imagined how he witnessed his Mother and Father's deaths right before him, even Josh's…and now he was to follow an even worse fate.

He heard the blade again scratch at the rusty tiled floor beneath. But nothing happened; Alex peeked at the monster, who now carried its oversized knife in both hands and lay it far to the side of the room. Remaining frightened and ruled by his trepidation, Alex still expected to die.

His executioner now free of the burden of such a weapon, returned to pause once more before acting in a way that Alex's mind could not possibly fathom next…

It shocked him to feel the monster place its hand once more on his skin, as if continuing the dragging motion just previously.

A strong hand pressed itself into his neck, able to feel a pulse. Alex felt the touch slowly move lower, trailing along the centre of his chest, shuddering when he felt its fingers rub across the nipple and descending into his faintly built abdomen. The feeling was unwelcome and foreign that Alex gently shook as he prayed desperately that the monster would cease to go any further…But he didn't stop and Alex could feel the touch becoming increasingly gentle as it descended even slowly, kneading thoughtfully at the dips in his torso and hips…

_Oh God…Oh my God…! No, don't go any further!_

''…No…S-Stop…Stop, please, **stop**!'' He begged as soon as he felt the hand deliberately lay idle hovering just below the navel.

The Pyramid Head however **did** stop, releasing his prey. Alex sighed to himself barely relieved. It seemed that the monster was just toying with him, and the thought of this scared him. He wasn't given much time to recover though, as the monster stroked his sides firmly with both hands, pressing into his ribs and grabbing at the flesh. Gasping at the unwanted 'massage', Alex tried to shake him off, but instead felt the hands summon a hold on him to place their control over his body. ''Hey! Get your fucking hands off of me, what do you want!" Alex dared to show his disapproval, trying to convert his fear into anger. The monster challenged him with another staring contest, of which Alex found alarmingly intimidating; He couldn't tell if it even had eyes, let alone a face to begin with. The sharp nose of the pyramid proved lethal if the monster chose to stab him with it…Alex began to regret scolding the mysterious killer, because it struck its hand toward his neck again. It forced Alex's head to roll back as the demon pushed at his jaw, trailing along the exposed neck, teasing him as he poked a finger in the dip where the collarbones meet. Alex winced taking in sharp quiet gasps at the metaphor of a knife in his throat…

Then the sound of what seemed to be a whispered chuckle was silently heard and already, Alex felt another hand dancing around his groin again.

''Stop it, Stop it! Don't…touch me…!'' He pleaded through gritted teeth. It was already too late. Feeling as though his whole body was being violated as the Pyramid Head groped at his sensitive trembling form, Alex's body inconveniently began to react to the touch he was adapting to.

_This can't be happening…this is not real…I'm dreaming again…I'm going to wake up! There's no way I could be feeling this way, it doesn't make sense! Why is it doing this to me? Why isn't it killing me? Why can't I control my body…?_

Ashamed, humiliated, and paranoid, the helpless prey held his breath unable to prevent the abuser from fulfilling its 'desire'.

Alex felt the strong hand slide up along his now thick shaft, slowly wrapping its fingers around him.

He swallowed hard, biting his tongue.

The Pyramid Head tightly gripped him, pulling the delicate flesh upwards then downwards. He was rewarded with a gasp at the action. As if testing his reaction, he paused making it ever harder for Alex to resist the monster's touch, encouraging him to beg for more…Noticing he was twitching slightly, Alex's abuser continued.

Again, the Pyramid Head pulled at Alex, slowly yet firmly, his helmet pointed downward 'watching' Alex's suppressed inclination rise within his hand further more, his body barely shaking and his expression contort with confusion and guilty pleasure.

As he was being patiently pumped, fingers found their way into his clamped mouth. Alex could taste the blood once more, while the Pyramid Head pushed and pulled his fingers in and out of his mouth in time as he pumped him. (At first Alex denied entry with his gritted teeth, but was forcibly invaded anyway…)

Rush of hot air escaped from his nostrils, breathing onto the Devil's now wet and intrusive hand. Alex was undoubtedly stunned with fear and confusion in this bizarre situation, but he could not, as much as he tried, deny the firm touch that plastered around his growing arousal. The event seemed so slow, as if the humiliation would drag on forever, until Alex caught his body tensing up…

Almost as if he understood him, the Pyramid Head quickened the 'job' to meet his victim's body's needs. Alex cursed his body, the monster and himself for almost giving into such taboo as he strained the effort to suppress his desire to thrust his pelvis into the Pyramid Head's grip. Agonizing as it was for him, it was close to being painful just letting the monster touch him, even though his body cried for more.

He was close to coming, and the fact scared him. Yet, he let himself breathe hard, muffling growls and grunts in his throat trying to avoid displaying any signs of being pleasured. The deep sounds vibrated through his oesophagus though, that the Pyramid Head could feel with the hand inside Alex's mouth.

His body tossed and turned as much as it could with the heavy chains wrapping around his limbs. A great build up of sensation was overwhelming his pleasured state that Alex desperately tried to fight. The monster acknowledged, but decided to tease his victim instead…

More and more slowly, he could feel it stopping right as he was about to release. Alex tensed, driving his dissatisfaction away with all the will he could muster within himself.

He shuddered while the sensation died down leaving him in an agonizing state so much that he temporarily forgot about his fears. For the moment, Alex was very frustrated. He was a virgin, and believed that lust only came with love; something he never truly received in his young life. But now, lust ruled him entirely because of the attention someone, no, some _demon_ had given him for all the wrong reasons thought possible. It just wasn't real! It was torture!

Chains began to rattle and clink as he tried to thrash his body around, still desperate to fight the pure primitive need this demon had awakened in him.

Suddenly, the board he lay exposed atop began to shake and lower. Alarmed, Alex violently turned his head at the movement.

''Wh-what's going on? What are you doing?'' The monster breezily turned a crank under the metal contraption low enough for it to easily step over Alex. The disadvantaged war veteran was now staring up at the monster who seemed far taller and menacing than before, its intentions unknown…for the time being. As it began, Alex shouted in realization.

''No! Get away, don't touch me! Agh!'' With his order ignored, the demon perched itself over his body causing friction as Alex continued to struggle and writhe beneath it. Desperately trying to shake him off, his weight proved too much. His knees bent up into its crotch, trying to hurt it, but the chains disallowed for his legs to be pushed up any further, and more or less nudged it between the legs instead. The Pyramid Head made no attempts of repositioning himself, almost as if he was letting Alex nudge him in such a delicate place. Even though this humanoid creature was unearthly, it took the form of a man, and a man's weak point was always his…

Again and again, Alex attempted to hurt it in the only way he possibly could, but the opportunity wasn't enough as he simply couldn't pull his legs any further from the chains. He immediately stopped his actions noticing the monster had frozen letting Alex nudge him. The Pyramid Head softly growled beneath his helmet and Alex swallowed. Since it sat on him, it never moved the whole while Alex shook and squirmed, and now that he had apparently excited it, it reacted and lifted its large triangular head over Alex's left shoulder, placing its sculpted arms over him to grip the sides of the counter above his head, and thus began to rock itself against Alex's naked body. Alex's eyes widened at the even _closer_ sexual contact and it utterly disturbed him in all aspects of his being…he could see where this was going.

The monster continued to rub its lower abdomen hard against Alex's own, locking his legs firmly in place. Although the monster's lower half was completely covered with a robe appearing to be of human flesh stitched together, Alex could defiantly feel a solid 'bump' being pushed along his body as the Pyramid Head pressed itself onto him. He dared to steal a glance at the 'rapist' and saw that bump poking through the blood stained robe.

He tightened his eyes shut. His own manhood was growing again. He could feel the Pyramid Head was focusing its strength on both their arousals. The solid and well-developed muscles of the Monster tensed with each push; its arms bulging, its abdomen tightly packed as it reared back, and its' fully toned back muscles rippling with power as it managed to carry the overwhelming weight of its sizable helmet. The quiet screech of the end of the helmet scraping against the top end of the counter made Alex turn his head and open his eyes at the source of the unusually soft sound. He didn't even have to look at the beast to confirm the sexual contact occurring between them. Just watching the metal move backward and forward like a piston in his field of vision was enough to suggest what it was doing to him. While Alex gazed at this, avoiding looking at their bodies together, Alex vaguely realized he had grown numb trying to block out the insanity that would overtake him if he allowed his sense of touch to function properly. In fact, his ability to think coherently had ceased altogether. It was the end of his sanity. It didn't matter what happened to him now and there was no need to question anything that would happen next; He was already in Hell. And he knew why.

Seemingly crazy, Alex let himself smile bleakly at his realisations. He was being punished for his sins. He knew he deserved it. Why else was he still here, trapped in a mad world where he was being subjected to ra-

Trying to block his thoughts, Alex smiled wider. He wasn't going to think anymore. He wasn't going to question what would happen to him from this point on. His life was over now. And yet, Alex couldn't help the cringe from trying to break his crazed grinning. His eyes weren't smiling, and his senses were still functioning it seemed.

That repulsive sensation returned, and Alex panted hard, trying to distract his thoughts away from this absurd reality.


	3. Chapter 3

This is getting kind of old now, and I apologize if my sentences are awkward and gangly D: I write better these days…But hopefully you can enjoy it more than me lollll.

_This is another nightmare. Sooner or later, I'll wake up 5 years earlier, look under the bunk and find Josh fast asleep. This is just one of those incredibly realistic dreams that you think's happening, but really isn't. This kinda thing just doesn't exist! Maybe I really am going insane...and that Josh is fine in the real world..._

The harder he thought, the harder the monster pushed itself onto his body, challenging his perception of what was real or not. And he knew. He was just trying to convince himself, just like the time he denied he ever killed Josh, and then he'd be thrown into his own nightmares all over again. But maybe it wouldn't matter anymore...There just had to be a reason. There were reasons for everything! Alex only wished he knew what that was for what was happening right now.

A moan on the edge of submission escaped him.

But what good will it do going crazy again? The pain will only keep coming back, hurting worse than the last. He was in Hell, right? There were no rules or morals here. Anything _considered_ insane belonged here, and those that inhabited this foul place thrived on confusion, fear and despair. And what could Alex do besides being too weak to defend himself, or surrender to eternal pain? Maybe he was never a real soldier, but for the past 5 years he had lived believing he was and soldiers were always brave. Soldiers fought back.

_If this place and what happens here is too hard to make sense of, then I won't try to. I'm not going to let this thing cause me to spiral back down into madness and relive my sins. I have to fight against insanity by not caring anymore. I have to be strong and fearless for once…right?_

Slowly, almost reluctantly, Alex pulled his head toward the monster to face his so-called 'reality'. What was this exactly? Everything appeared material...how could something so nightmarish be real? It had to be; he could try to deny his sense of touch, but his body disagreed; There definitely was no denying the fact that he was hard. Both of them were.

It was too late to question his sanity; Alex's eyes locked on the friction between their crotches and the deep grunting of the killer on top of him.

The monster stopped it's movements and its now moist skin shone dimly under the sinister light. It reared up hastily, tearing off its robe with one swift pull of its lean arm; the robe scattering over the dirty floor. Shocked out of his reverie, Alex lightly panicked as he furiously watched the Pyramid Head impatiently reach behind it to grab the chains restricting Alex's ankles. They too were torn off by its powerful arms with an unthinkable display of strength from something that took human form. Alex's panic heightened. Over and Over, he was shouting to himself in his head: _reasons, reasons, there's always a reason._

The Demon came forward again, leaning over Alex. Now in view, he finally took notice of its throbbing erection, the rock-hard thing that was promptly rubbed against his own arousal that it had caused. He couldn't take his astonished, somewhat intimidated gaze off it...it was big. Of course, this monster was more than 6 feet tall, so it would be large to anyone smaller than him. Paralysed for the moment, Alex was afraid to guess what the monster was planning on doing with its massive cock...

With a loud snap of metal, Alex jolted slightly as the monster ripped the chains above off his wrists with its raw power. Alex was staring directly above into the Demon's perfectly developed pectorals hovering over him as the muscles tightly packed together while the Pyramid Head withdrew itself. It turned its collossal helmet to the side to rest its weight over the counter's edge. He was sweating even more now, rolling his sculpted shoulders and bending what it could of its neck, though Alex couldn't see it, to stretch the muscles. Alex discerned the helmet must have been pretty damned heavy. After what seemed like forever, he forgot he could now move his arms and legs. But even though he was free in that sense, he didn't dare move a muscle.

_Fight and survive, I know...But I'm not gonna run away. There's a reason for everything, I have to know, even if it's just understanding that there IS no reason, I have to know! I'm not going to deny anything, not now, not anymore...even...even if it means getting raped._

Then its arms motioned toward him, reaching to grip his shoulders. It was so very unreal that something like such could even feel like it _were_ real...The Pyramid Head encouraged Alex to get up and pulled him up toward his powerful frame when he proved unresponsive, most likely due to shock. Slowly, silently, he rose almost curious what it wanted with him. Unexpectedly, hands glaring to clasp Alex's head came forward and gripped his scalp ruffling his hair, carefully pulling his face lower, and lower...Eyes glued to what its intentions were, Alex froze staring in disbelief at what it wanted him to do...They were both kneeling closely in front of each other on that hard grainy surface of the counter, and though his knees ached, Alex couldn't bring himself to do such...such taboo. The Demon tugged after seconds passed, causing Alex to lose balance of himself. His arms shot out to stop the monster from pushing him to do the task. Sweaty palms found themselves clasped over tight, large rippling muscles in the Pyramid Head's naked outstretched thighs, and still, he continued to stare at the stiff throbbing shaft between them...

He was uncertain, yet completely against the idea, while desperately trying to solve the situation. The monster continued to encourage him, moving its hips closer toward his face. Alex could feel under the cold helmet's hard flat surface rubbing against his back. It seemed heavy, but a lot of the weight still appeared to be solely carried by the Pyramid Head...how strong could he really be? And what were the odds if he tried to outrun such a beast who weighed a tonne or so? But its hands were firmly placed over his head, locking him in position. It was preventing him from deciding against what it wanted. At that moment in time, all it was doing was patiently waiting...

_There's a reason...a reason...what fucking reason? I'm in Hell! There ARE no reasons! It's just madness! This is some ploy to drive me crazy and that isn't happening again! I have to fight, I'm not feeding it my fear, is this what this is about? Fuck it. I'm overpowered by this thing...I'm not going to make sense of this. I'm just trying to __**survive**__._

And almost eagerly, Alex faced the bizarre nightmare. Lowering his body, he tightly shut his eyes looking as if he were holding his breath and clamped his mouth over the beast's erection. He shuddered, tasting slight traces of blood again. What the hell did it do, bathe itself in blood? He cringed at the possibility. The monster lifted the helmet off of Alex's back as if it were trying to roll it's head back as far as it could. Deep rumbles vibrated the monster's chest, a sound of his pleasure emitting somewhere from within the metal pyramid. The muscles on Alex's face twitched delicately with repulsion. He was building up the saliva that mixed with the taste of blood and precum that he desperately refused to swallow. He was just about to open his mouth to release it over the monster until it suddenly jerked its lower body forward, thrusting itself deeper into Alex's throat. His eyes shot wide open barely taking note of the fact that he just about took all of the Demon inside him. Alex gagged. Coughing and spluttering, Alex turned his face over the edge of the counter to hurl the bodily liquids from his soiled gob. The Pyramid Head wasn't about to be patient with him anymore. As soon as he had spat the substances from his mouth, he found it full again with its damp flesh. Alex protested, trying to withdraw his head, but strong hands held him in place, pulling and pushing him over its solid arousal. The taste of blood was not as pungent as before, due to his saliva. Alex was tempted to bite him, but at the same time he considered the idea, warning bells in his head alarmed him of what consequences those actions would hold. Ever so slightly, his jaw closed, the teeth barely grazing over the monster's flesh as it pushed him. A more audible growl was forced from the Pyramid Head as its body trembled; Alex had pleasured it further. The rocking of his head quickened, but careful to not cause Alex to choke again. Too much for him to handle anymore, Alex tried to push himself from the monster. His hands pressed into its rock-hard stomach, urging it to stop. Instead, the Pyramid Head found his hands on him all the more pleasing; compared to everything in its environment it had touched, Alex's callous hands felt exceptionally smooth on its body...All the more pleasing having his tender mouth sucking him in sensitive areas...

"Mmmhh! Le- go! Come o- mmh! knock it of-" He begged. He felt completely overpowered and helpless. His fruitless struggling came to an abrupt halt when suddenly something spoke to him.

_Give in._

"Huh?" Alex gasped to himself. Did something just talk to him in his mind? _Okay, now I just know i'm losing it._

_Cease denial. Accept reality and thou shalt be free._

Without hesitation, he responded to the deep monotone voice in his head. _What is this? Who are you?_

There was no reply. Instead, Alex found the monster was beginning to slow to a halt allowing him to withdraw his head. His hands were still frozen on the monster's body. Sub consciously, he noted that it hadn't released in his mouth yet and was thankful for it too. Slowly, Alex began to look up warily.

_Question nothing, and all will be painless. _

And then he stared in amazement at the monster's still form. Alex tilted his head looking the helmet from the side. The Pyramid Head turned its helmet slightly in response to confirm the voice's owner as it 'watched' the realization dawn on his face.

Shaking a little, Alex demanded. "W-why are you making me do this?" The reply was delayed.

_You chose to be punished at the same time you denied you killed him. And your desire to feel something real._

"What does that have to do with this, with anything?''

_Your insanity frightens you. This is your punishment. A test._

"You're testing my sanity? What the hell kinda fucked up shit is this?"

_You are what I am. It has been decided._

"What's been decided? I'm not anything like you!''

_It is time for you to accept your reality, your punishment, your fate. Deny it, and you will continue to suffer._

Suddenly, sadness washed over Alex. "Fate...I was born to be sacrificed..."

_You altered your path and showed what is needed to be what I am._

"To be raped..." The words came out almost mindlessly, an empty joke. And then it clicked. More sadness crushed him. "This...this is a cruel unwanted way of giving me what I desired. This doesn't have anything to do with love...''

_That is because there is none. You were never meant to feel love. As your punishment, your suppressed desires are granted. As you have mentioned before, this is a harsh world of all things considered insane._

"And to become what you are...what...does that mean...?''

_To punish._

For some reason, Alex knew what that meant for him. For so very long, he hated. But as time went by, he tried to forget and block out the fury, to desensitize himself while in 'service'. Sub consciously, killing to him was just some form of way to punish those that caused mishap. But he never thought about doing something like that for no reason, which was what hurt him in regards to Josh's death. To express the pain he felt, punishing others was the only way to do it; justice served. But he wasn't a killer, he wouldn't give in to his dark thoughts. So to deny that part of him, he forgot his sins.

He raised his head again, looking straight into the nightmare before him, reflecting him.

A killer. This was what he had become. And this was his personal punishment for being so. The pseudo-soldier's lips trembled, unable to question anything now. The pain was coming back to haunt him again, but he knew he couldn't deny it any longer. He was defeated, and now he had to surrender to his inner conflicts.

The result was that he had been the cause for his family's deaths. In fact, if it weren't for him, Shepherd's Glen wouldn't have been ravaged by monsters in the first place; if he'd just died. But the truth was kept from him and all he knew was that he was never loved, the one thing he wished he had. Of course, now he understood why...But amidst the lies, he felt anger, and the jealousy that consumed him took the only one he truly cared about; His innocent little brother. It was ironic that the one person that needed to be sacrificed could overthrow the balance and destroy everything save himself. Even now, he was still alive when he should have been dead many years ago. And the price to pay for such atrocious sins was to live and continue sinning, the same way he had that lead up til this very point? It was unbearable. But deep down hidden in his sub conscious, his guilt had called for punishment all this time. Like this thing had just said: 'Accept reality, and thou shalt be free'.


	4. Chapter 4

His own hand came up to hold his head this time, as if Alex were having a headache.

But he deserved it. He deserved worse. The hardest part of this 'test' was also simple; accepting the way things were. Maybe that way he could atone for his sins by letting his punishment take place so then it wouldn't feel so horrible. When he thought about it, rape couldn't compare to what he had done. He didn't deserve to be loved and yet that was the only thing he wanted and needed. But that desire had manifested into his own personal punishment.

It was just…he was going to become this _thing?_ How does anyone become this demon?

"I was a sacrifice and yet it was I who sacrificed everyone else so I wouldn't die. Is that why I'm going to be what you are…?"

_Yes_. _Your pain gave you power to punish those that you saw deserved it. _

"Then how did **you** become a demon? Who were you before?"

_Those questions are irrelevant_.

"Then tell me what is this place? Is this some supernatural phenomenon twisting the space around it; alternate versions of the real world etcetera?"

_It is the sanctuary of our God. We are her servants. You will learn more in time._

"No, I want to know no—"

_You are delaying your punishment. I can see you are trying to stall._

Alex gulped and his face went cold. It was true that he wanted to know more about this twisted world, especially if he was going to be living in it, but it was also apart of trying to weasel out of being raped too…who could blame him, sure he knew he was going to have to accept everything, but he was still _scared_.

And then his eyes reminded him they were still both naked. He blushed. Alex tried to turn around feeling suddenly embarrassed, but it was inevitable for his punisher to disallow dismissal.

_I will repeat myself one last time: Accept your fate and what follows can be dealt with._

He wasn't given a chance to answer and instead was roughly turned to face away from the Monster; the direction Alex was trying to achieve during his moment of embarrassment.

He simply gulped at the action. Sure, it couldn't see his manhood now, but _making_ him have his back to it just screamed danger…He wished he could convert his fear into anger like he did before; even if it had revert back to fear again…

A long slick probe slid up his forcefully straightened spine and then firmly declined as it dragged a wet trail back down. Alex's posture couldn't have been any straighter as the serpent tongue coiled slowly around his neck almost as if trying to choke fear from him. He realized how stiff his body was that he couldn't move, not even shiver from the disturbing touch; He automatically knew that wet thing had to be a tongue, he just felt so shocked at the length of it. Again and again, the tongue snaked between his shoulder blades that were jutting from his back and coiling and uncoiling around his neck, arms, waist and even sliding swiftly around to lick his stomach and harden his nipples. Alex didn't even try to blink.

_You're really trying to pull me into this aren't you?_

_Will you begin to cooperate?_

…_I'm afraid of answering yes or no._

_You only continue to prolong your time in here._

_I thought I'd be raped by now. You're the one prolonging my torture._

_I already told you—_

_I know, I know...I'm not going to run and hide from you. I just wanted to know something…_

_Do you enjoy being what you are?_

_My preferences are irrelevant. I merely carry out my role._

_Let me rephrase then: Do you enjoy torturing me? Would you deny that you've been hard all this while? Don't give me that ''I'm irrelevant'' crap either._

…

_Answer me, demon._

_If you're about to cooperate, I can make this far less painful; more enjoyable for us both. That's the prize if you can turn pain into pleasure, punishment into a reward._

_Another sick joke in a sick world._

_Well…? Would you like it…? I already know your answer though._

The silent exchange was almost casual with an edge to it. It sounded like the Pyramid Head was making a deal with him…It was bizarre, but at the same time the monster was right…accepting reality made things a little bearable, in a ridiculously twisted way. But while Alex was making a pact with the devil, the Pyramid Head played an unfair game, licking him all around his body with it's incredibly long tongue, rubbing his abdominals slowly as it descended playfully into his groin when it had implied it knew Alex would ''like it''.


	5. Chapter 5

Hello! Sorry to those following this fic…but I want to thank you for showing your enthusiasm in it; I wouldn't have continued it had it not for some your comments! It made me in turn feel enthusiastic x) I must admit though, I haven't updated for so long because I ran out of ideas, but when inspiration strikes, it strikes, right? Anyway, enjoy! It's almost over btw (Maybe another chapter).

...

Again and again, the otherworldly tongue moistened Alex's stiff body. The more it lapped at his skin, the harder shame seemed to seep into Alex's conscience. He wasn't entirely sure about this Pyramid Head's intentions either; punishing him? Or using him for its' own desires? 'turn pain into pleasure'? Was Alex ready for that?

He began to grow anxious, feeling fidgety despite the Demon's grip on him.

"I just want to know one more thing…" He spoke aloud. The Monster didn't respond, nor cease touching Alex. "My brother…Please tell me he's at peace now…"

_I cannot answer that question. Your brother's presence had never touched the Otherworld, nor Silent Hill._

"What…?" Alex gasped. He was never here? But he had seen him many times. It was Josh that was the cause for his homecoming and had led him to Silent Hill in the first place!

_No. That was the result of your hallucinations and guilt. You were brought here by your own subconscious will for self-punishment. 'Amnion' was a manifestation of the truth, revealing your past and reviving your forgotten memories._

Josh's soul was not trapped in this hellhole then, wandering aimlessly to haunt Alex for eternity. His anxiety started to fade in relief at this knowledge. Perhaps Josh's soul was in peace, in Heaven if at all. So long as he wasn't here, Alex could sigh a small sigh of relief that his little brother was no longer suffering. At the same time, a part of him felt torn that he would never see his smiling face again – they would never be reunited as he suspected there was no escape from 'Hell'. Some tears welled up in Alex's eyes then, closing them as the droplets rolled down his cheeks. Silently he wept. In response, the Pyramid Head gently raised a hand to Alex's face, fingers slowly dragging from the forehead down, crossing over the eyelids and wiping the trails the tears had left. From this vague gesture, Alex derived what comfort was felt from it, and he was desperate for any… no matter what the source.

_It was still apart of your punishment, that of which you had yearned for._

"I know…but I just…I f-feel-"

_Let it go..._

And with that, Alex was rendered silent. 'To let go'…that was now the most helpful advice in his suffering. If he was truly Josh's brother, he would care only about his wellbeing, and nothing more…he was not here, and that was all he needed to know to confirm Josh was at peace.

Tears streamed from Alex's eyes, desperate to hold in his sobs. The Pyramid Head shifted its hands to his waist, pressing into his body. Alex closed his eyes tight. The odd touch was reacting strongly to his emotions, and the harder sorrow threatened to break him, the tighter the monster would hold him, almost 'supporting' him. Those solid arms moved around his body again, clutching at Alex's chest where his weary beating heart pounded. He could feel himself falling apart as well as accept the display of comfort from the demon – as much as he hated to admit it (But he knew denial had got him nowhere up until now anyway).

"Why…why am I crying…" Alex uttered toward himself rather than to the Pyramid Head. But it responded anyway.

_You have no need for tears of sorrow._

"And yet...here I am, crying in the presence of my judgement…Maybe I'm crying in relief for my brother…" As Alex struggled to speak, arms wrapped around his trembling body more and more while the demon pressed its stomach firmly into his back. It served as a distraction, trying to veer Alex into the right 'direction'. Of course, the Pyramid Head could read Alex's most deepest desires, and knew exactly what to do about it and how to break Alex in the way it wanted him to.

Comforting hands glided along the round shoulders of the young man, pulling him toward the bulky chest directly behind him. It stroked his skin, feeling the smooth texture and shape of Alex's body. It touched him in sensual ways that made him feel the illusion that he was 'safe'. The Pyramid Head could feel its prey submitting to its touch and Alex's one desire to feel love and comfort. Perhaps Alex was aware, but he ignored the reality around him and the illusions it brought – this was still going to be a punishment…or so it was.

He simply closed his eyes, and tried to imagine how his life could have been had he wasn't the son of Adam and Lillian.

He imagined himself in that very moment living an alternate life, in a parallel universe. It could be anything, but _anything_ was better than the nightmarish life he knew. Alex pretended he was just far away from home, away from the world that caused him grief. The strong comforting hands was his imaginary lover – a man or woman, it didn't concern him. It wasn't like he was in a situation to be picky about gender. At any rate, it was a much stronger person, taller than him, quiet and masculine (he couldn't deny the Pyramid Head was male, so his 'lover' was male too.) He sighed quietly, un-tensing his stiff shoulders and trying to let himself go. In his mind, his lover's embrace was the only thing that made him feel sane and calm.

The Demon that held him saw his vision. It glided its arms around him firmly, but carefully, playing along with Alex's imagination. In his mind, Alex felt compelled to feel his 'lover'. Without thinking, he raised a hand to gently touch the arm of the Pyramid Head. The fingers curled around the shape of the strong forearm crossing his bare chest. Vaguely surprised, the Pyramid Head could feel Alex finally succumbing to his desires, even if they were masking the true reality.

He gulped loudly and quietly spoke.

"…Touch me."

His punisher saw another vision – All of Alex's secret and past desires, people he loved, and those that caused him pain. There were old visions of his fantasies with Elle, loving memories of his brother, as well as dreadful ones of his family. But at the same time, there was a cloudy vision of a silhouette holding Alex, and laying him down. It wasn't anyone – just a desire to feel.

There was a strong connection the Pyramid Head could feel with his victim, and felt compelled to be that shadow in Alex's vision. It shifted itself off the counter placing a hand on Alex's back as it gently lowered him to lie back down. His eyes were still closed as he felt his 'lover' crawl back on top of him, shielding him. The Pyramid Head was faithful to the visions Alex shared with him.

There was a calmness that took over Alex now, and reached up to feel his 'lover'. It took the Pyramid Head by surprise as he could not foresee this in Alex's mind, but could feel it was a sudden desire. It patiently allowed him to touch its body while Alex took the time to appreciate the details of his lover's muscle-tone. Everything felt safe when he used his sense of touch and imagination to assess the situation rather than his eyes. The body felt human, and that was all he needed to know. Hands rose upwards over the masculine chest of the monster. It shuddered slightly when fingertips brushed the nipples. Alex took note of that and lingered there, wanting to feel his lover's equal desire to be touched. He could hear the deep breaths and husky gasps as he rubbed harder. He enjoyed the idea of being the one to satisfy another, to make someone want him as much as he wanted them.

The Pyramid Head however, still had ideas of its' own, but was holding out until its victim's desires reached a certain level…and then it would take him and give Alex all that he yearned for. But it would be a lie that it was easy – it could see an inevitable premonition through the images it was seeing in Alex's mind. They were becoming increasingly arousing to watch and harder to restrain from fulfilling them then and there.


	6. Chapter 6

Hi everyone, I continued the story. Ran out of ideas for a while, then one day, I just..decided to wing it. and ideas finally came! sheesh...anyway, Next chapter!  
-

"All my life.. I just wanted to…feel. Feel that I could share with another, be intimate with. I just wanted someone who would always be with me. Even if it would be for the wrong reasons, I just couldn't stand being alone for long. I tried to protect my brother… He was family, the closest person to me… and yet… I betrayed that with my own jealousy…I was greedy…I wanted what he had. I even wanted him to myself. Dad…always treated him more than what I ever was… I don't know what I wanted anymore, why I even told him to come out onto the lake…"

He paused. The Pyramid Head froze.

"…To think that I was going to die anyway. What's the point to life anymore. I wouldn't have wanted this anyway at the expense of Josh…"

Alex's eyes gazed into nothingness, an invisible void ahead of him.

"And you… you respond to the demon in me. Just give me what I want. It's all over now."

There was a heavy silence. Time itself seemed to have lost its existence between them. In this hostile world, time meant nothing to the trapped souls suffering endlessly for eternity… the suffering would always feel fresh, as if just having arrived here. And who knows, maybe Alex had been lying in this room for 10 years already. He just couldn't tell anymore. No sense of time, direction, night or day…it was always dark.

Alex vaguely wondered to himself that he would always live with these thoughts and never be able to break the chain. Such realization made him choke. He couldn't continue like that.

His hand motioned to the Pyramid Head, touching its waist.

A physical being. Somewhere inside Alex's subconscience, he felt that the monster was more supernatural than a physical thing, in fact, he felt a closeness with it; telepathically. This creature understood his dark side…the realization dawned on him slowly – this monster had come from his own psyche. His own personal demon, the thing that represents all the pain, anguish, hatred inside him and even understood all of this. This was his own judgement, yet at the same time…did not seem to judge him.

Suddenly, it made sense what it had told him earlier. He was to become this thing…because he was and IS this thing. In essence…it was another side of Alex. The closest person to him and the only thing that protected, judged him.. was himself.

He felt the Pyramid Head's calmness enter his mind, like two halves coming together. What hostility he felt before was easing, and Alex succumbed to obedience.

_Acceptance_…

He swallowed once. He stared at his hand that still lingered in such area, hesitant about what he should do next. He let his finger tips press harder into the firm muscle, reiterating its existence. Alex admired the well-developed form of his dark side and tried to ignore the thoughts. Instead, feel the flesh before him. It was teasing for the Pyramid Head. Not long after, a small change occurred in its manhood. Alex with a melancholic expression, gazed at it while the organ waited patiently for him. Fingers tickled the skin as it glided toward the excited member at the base, slowly smoothing it along the shaft and toward the tip and back to the base again. Quickly, it stood. Alex cupped the monster's large testosterone-filled sack. He could feel a strong pulse in its groin pumping blood into the surrounding area. He gently massaged the muscles above the base, eyes looking upward toward the helmet.

_Let me._

The Pyramid Head reared back slightly, pushing its groin further outward, allowing Alex to take hold of its full length. He complied.

He pushed the skin back and forth, pulling it back behind the head as he did so, rolling his wrist in rhythmic motions. A deep grumbling emitted from the monster.

For such a terrifying beast of a man, the scene was unusually consensual. He pressed harder as the thickening member hardened and grew in his hand. Alex joined his left hand to help fully pleasure the Pyramid Head. Watching this, he too was growing excited and could feel his own manhood trying to stand. He tried to ignore his shame.

The shaft was fully excited and erect and even with two hands, Alex felt the urge to do more. Alex rose from the counter and positioned himself to be able to suck the throbbing member – this time, without hesitation. Alex opened his mouth, and licked the length. Moistening and lapping. The Pyramid Head shuddered ever so slightly, enjoying such a soft tender mouth. Louder moans erupted blissfully when Alex began to cover the head with his lips, pulling and licking as he did. Its arm came around toward Alex's back, and so he let the thick shaft enter his mouth deeper.. and deeper...until it could not go further. He began to move like a piston, slowly at first and adjusting to the size. The hand on his back now moved to the back of his head, holding him, feeling him, urging him..

Alex closed his eyes as he rocked back and forth over the solid flesh. He saw his imaginary lover again and knew the Pyramid Head could too. He could see himself giving fellatio, and suddenly pulled harder with both hands and sucked faster, even rolling his neck against the direction of his hands. The Pyramid Head was in complete surrender to the generous 'job' all the while seeing the saucy imaginings of his victim's mind. Alex became more and more excited. He moved a hand to massage the now bulbous and excited sack only furthering the immense pleasure felt by the monster. Teeth slightly grinding, tongue pressed tightly against the shaft while lips sheathed and unsheathed it as Alex rocked back and forth.

The young victim became lost in his imaginings while he sucked, that he had moved a hand to rub his own member. He could feel the Pyramid Head close to coming as grunts became more forced. Alex added more pressure to his sucking wanting the monster to finish, to be satisfied. Inhuman growls and huffing grew, as well as movements of pleasure from the monster.

_Finish for me.._

Suddenly Alex felt a hand pushing at his forehead to release his grip on the shaft. His eyes shot open to see the monster's long black tongue in his face. Seeing this abnormal thing frightened him, at the same time thought of its uses..

"Hey, why did you st—"

The monster didn't let Alex finish. Its hand planted itself on Alex's chest and pushed him back, while it repositioned itself between Alex's legs. Bulging arms wasted no time to grab him under the knees and lift Alex's lower body upwards toward the monster's body. He gasped as half his weight was being held above his chest

"W-what are you trying to do?"

The monster didn't answer. That black tongue came slithering out from somewhere under the helmet like a snake, almost pointing at him…and then toward Alex's fully exposed and excited manhood.


End file.
